coca_colafandomcom-20200214-history
Sprite
Sprite is a lemon-lime flavored, caffeine-free soft drink, produced by The Coca-Cola Company. It was introduced in the United States in 1961. This was Coke's response to the popularity of 7 Up. It comes in a primarily silver, green, and blue can or a green transparent bottle with a primarily green and blue label. History Sprite was introduced in the United States in 1961 to compete against 7 Up. In the 1980s, many years after Sprite's introduction, Coke pressured its large bottlers which distributed 7 Up to replace the competitor with the Coca-Cola rival. Sprite finally became the market leader position in the lemon-lime soda category in 1978. Soda Variations *'Sprite Zero': This sugar-free version was originally produced in the United States as "Sugar Free Sprite" in 1974, then was renamed to "Diet Sprite" in 1983. In other countries, it was known as "Sprite Light." In September 2004, it was rebranded as "Diet Sprite Zero." Since then, it has become "Sprite Zero (Sprite Z)" in Argentina, Australia, Bolivia, Brazil, China, Europe, New Zealand, Paraguay, Peru, and Uruguay. "Diet" was dropped from the product's name, to become simply "Sprite Zero," when new logos debuted in June 2006. The "Zero" designation for low-calorie sodas from the Coca-Cola Company was first used on Diet Sprite Zero before being used on the flagship Zero product, Coca-Cola Zero Sugar. *'Sprite Remix': Fruit-flavored variations first introduced in the United States in 2003. A different flavor was available in 2004, and finally 2005. Its production has been around 11.6 billion bottles per year. *'Sprite Ice': A mint-flavored Sprite that made its debut in Korea in 2002 as "Sprite Blue," "Sprite Ice" in Canada, and "Sprite Ice Cube" in Belgium in 2003. "Sprite Ice Blue" was introduced in Italy and mainland China in 2004, and in Chile in the summer of 2005. There is also "Sprite Lemon Lime Mint." *'Sprite Duo': A variation of Sprite with lemon juice and less carbonation and sugar that is available in Spain in cans and PET bottles. It was introduced in spring 2007. *'Sprite on Fire': A ginger-flavored variation marketed as having a burning sensation. It was introduced in Hong Kong in 2003. This flavor also debuted in China in 2004. Available in some areas as "Sprite Finger Lemon." *'Sprite Super Lemon': Introduced in Hong Kong in 2003. *'Sprite Dry Lemon': Not available in the U.S. *'Sprite Lemon Lime Herb': Not available in the U.S. *'Sprite 3G': An energy drink. Ingredients include glucose, caffeine from green coffee beans and guarana. Sprite 3G has since been discontinued in the UK. *'Sprite Recharge': An energy drink. *'Chinotto': Marketed as lemon-lime soda in some countries in South America as a replacement for Sprite (Sprite uses the name "Chinotto" in countries such as Venezuela). Its taste is very similar to Sprite. *'Sprite Super Chilled': Expected as early as 2008, special packaging and vending machines were to produce ice in the bottle when it was opened. *'Sprite Green': Announced December 17, 2008, Sprite Green was to be sweetened with Truvia (a natural zero-calorie sweetener made from stevia). *'Sprite Cherry': A cherry-flavored variant. *'Sprite Cranberry': A cranberry-flavored variant. *'Sprite Grape': A grape-flavored variant available only on Coca-Cola Freestyle. *'Sprite Orange': A Orange-flavored variant available only on Coca-Cola Freestyle. *'Sprite Peach': A peach-flavored variant available only on Coca-Cola Freestyle. *'Sprite Vanilla': A Vanilla-flavored variant available only on Coca-Cola Freestyle. *'Sprite Raspberry': A raspberry-flavored variant available only on Coca-Cola Freestyle. *'Sprite Strawberry': A Strwaberry-flavored variant available only on Coca-Cola Freestyle. *'Sprite LeBron's Mix': A cherry and orange variant promoted by Cleveland Cavaliers star LeBron James. *'Sprite Tropical Mix': A pineapple and strawberry variant only around for a limited time. *'MIX by Sprite: Tropic Berry': A mixture drink released exclusively to McDonald's in early 2018. *'Sprite Eagles Lime Up': A lime-flavored variant exclusively to Wawa in 2018 to host the 2018 Philadelphia Eagles Season and it's only on Coca-Cola Freestyle. *'Sprite Lymonade': A Lemonade version with a splash of real Lemonade juice and Sprite Mixed together. *'Sprite Winter Spiced Cranberry': A Holiday themed Cranberry-flavored Variant. Link Sprite official site Gallery 515f3f2913ea7a6909002349.jpg|A 2007 12 Can Pack Version of the Soda sprite200912ouncecan.jpg|A 2009 12 Ounce Can Version of the soda 527bba3f523af54d63038eb4.jpg|A 2009 12 Can Pack Version of the Soda sprite200912ounceholidaycan.jpeg|A Holiday 2009 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda spriet201112ouncecanlimitededition1.jpg|A 2011 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda spriteholiday201112ouncecan.jpg|A Holiday 2011 12 Ounce Can Version of the soda Sprite-12oz-1-.gif|A 2012 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda 20190122 125646.jpg|A 2012 12 Ounce Can 12 Pack Version of the soda 65401997-87f7-4fbf-81ae-407a4df5fa45_1.3560a715b68275c60ec3d2d103c7b86c.jpeg|A 2012-2017 3 liter Bottle Version of the soda 20191105_142059.jpg|A 2017 20 Ounce Bottle Version of the Soda 20190131 091544.jpg|A 2017 2 Liter Bottle Version of the soda 20190108 184433.jpg|A Holiday 2018 2 Liter Bottle Version of the Soda Sprite-original-8-55-oz-bottle.jpg|A 2018 8.55 Ounce Bottle Version of the soda Sprite-original-7-5-oz-can.jpg|A 2018 7.5 Ounce Can Version of the soda 00049000001327_A1C1.JPG.jpg|A 2018 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda Sprite-original-20-oz-bottle.jpg|A 2018 20 Ounce Bottle Version of the soda 8CE20B29-657D-43C8-908C-B662869F9E82-5823-000002829A2F2C5A.jpeg|A 2018 1 Liter Bottle Version of the Soda 00049000050158_A1C1.JPG.jpg|A 2018 2 Liter Bottle Version of the Soda large_06e47c9d-5f00-40f3-895b-7428b604f7c9.jpeg|A 2018 3 Liter Bottle Version of the Soda 20190614_143941.jpg|A 2018 12 Ounce Can 12 Pack Version of the soda 20190524_190657.jpg|A 2018 12 Ounce Can 35 Pack Version of the soda spriteandspritezero2010cans.jpg 20190219 125823.jpg|A Holiday 2018 2 Liter Bottle Version of the Soda along with the 2017 2 Liter Bottle Version of the Zero Calorie Soda 20191025_181211.jpg|A 2018 20 Ounce Bottle Version of the Soda along with the 2018 20 Punce Bottle Version of the Zero Calorie Soda 20190614_143854.jpg|A 2018 2 Liter Bottle Version of the Soda along with the 2018 2 Liter Bottle version of the Zero Calorie Soda sprite-original-freestyle-glass.jpg|A Coca-Cola Freestyle Version of the Soda 20191209 122650.jpg|A 2018 2 Liter Bottle 4 Pack Version of the Soda Category:The Flavors Category:Sprite Category:12 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:Coca-Cola Wiki Category:Browse Category:Wendy's Products Category:Subway's Products Category:Burger King's Products Category:Carl's Jr. Hardee's Products Category:McDonald's Products Category:Restaurants